You
by mad4life
Summary: Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku are part of the most popular band in all of japan. they meet three girls that could possibly change them...for good? first inuyasha fic. plz give me a try. bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Inuyasha story so please be nice. Oh and all couples included.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does not own Inuyasha. Kagome owns Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

He was tired. The one night stands turned into nothing over the years. He was 23 years old, young, but needed some one to hold on those lonely nights. Someone to talk too. Not those plastic girls he meets at the club or backstage after a performance. Not because he was _the_ Kouga Ookami, member of K.I.M, but because without all the glamor he was just a regular guy. He wanted someone to love the real Kouga. The one who went to his mother for advice, the one who loved food unconditionally, the one who sings in the shower and the same one who didn't care about anything when he was with the ones he love.

That was when he saw _her_. He was in a bakery with his mother buying pastries when she walked by. She was a wolf demon. Her sent was exquisite. It was a mix of fresh flowers and the ocean. She walked with confidence to a table and sat down talking to the occupants. She looked around his age or younger. Her red hair blowing in the light wind that swept through the store. He couldn't get his eyes off her. Something about her he liked. She was different some way. As he walked out the store with his mother they shared a quick glance. Her piercing green eyes looked full of mischief and life. Something he could use at this point of time. He walked out behind his mother blushing. What was she doing to him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was enjoying this. Oh yes! Nothing could beat watching a dozen lovely women spinning in their stockings and shorts. This was the life. A front row view of each of their behinds. He sat in the second row of the auditorium waiting on his fellow band mates. What was taking them so long? Miroku sighed for the tenth time today. The teacher told them to take a 20 minute break. The girls started talking amongst themselves after the teacher left. They sneaked glances at him and giggled playfully. Miroku was enjoying the attention. There was one girl who wasn't watching him she leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes he was astounded. He looked at her and she returned the stare at him. He smirked. Her eye brows furrowed together and she looked at him in disgust. She rolled her eyes and walked up to a group of girls who were conversing.

Miroku Houshi was knocked for six!! For the first time in his professional career, no his 23 years of living has any woman been able to resist his smirk. He carefully looked at the girl. She was around his age. Dark brown hair that cascaded down her back. long legs, _long _legs. And big beautiful brown eyes. He smirked inwardly. This girl was something. Very interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was in some deep shit. He walked out of the café with coffee in hand cell phone in the other. Kagura was going to kill him. It was Rin's birthday and he hadn't gotten anything for her. He had to go to the auditorium to meet the other two so Rin had to wait a little bit. He was walking to his car when _she_ bumped into him. She muttered curses underneath her breath when the cardboard box she had her hand fell. She looked up at him and smiled apologetically. He gazed at her dumbfounded. She was beautiful. She had midnight black hair with dark blue streaks running through. To Inuyasha she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were big and brown and very expressive. Her small body bent down to pick up the box when he got a whiff of her sent. It sent shivers running down his spine. She smelt like sakura blossoms with a hint of jasmine. She straightened back up nodded and walked off. He took a few minutes to recover then got into his car.

He reached the auditorium in record time to see _her_ again. She walked out with a dark hair girl. She looked at him and waved smiling. He waved back at her. She turned the corner and disappeared from his sight. She was cute. He wanted to get to know her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"He's late!! His own daughter's birthday and he's late. This is just ridiculous!" Kagura marched back and forth murmuring threats. Rin watched as her mother walked in front of her a countless number of times saying bad things about her father.

"Mummy," she started. "Daddy is going to be home soon. Isn't he?" Kagura looked down on her daughter. She looked so much like her father, well except for her brown hair. "Of course dear."

As if on cue Sesshomaru walked through the door smiling. Rin got up and rushed to her father. Trying to act like her mother, Rin summoned the most adult voice in her.

"You're late!" she said. Sesshomaru smiled and bent down her level. "I know" he said and gave her a kiss on the nose. The little girl giggled. "Happy birthday," he said and gave her a hug. "Thank you daddy!" she giggled and ran out the room.

Kagura watched her daughter run out of the room and turned to glare at her husband. He smiled sheepishly as he walked towards her. "You're late Sesshomaru!" she scolded. He encircled his arms around her waist and embraced her in a hug. She sighed and hugged him back. "I know mate, I know." He kissed her cheek and went upstairs. Kagura contentedly walked into the kitchen to check on the preparations for the party.

_

_

_

Finished. This is my first fic. Yes Sesshomaru smiles. Yes I know fluffy is cold. He is but not as cold in this fic. Oh and I need a beta. Anyone interested? Please help me.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm alive!!! Yes I know I left this site for about….. three months maybe but I have a good excuse. School, isn't it dreadful. The work is getting harder and harder each day. I'm on vacation. I did extremely well in my exams. I came first. I can't help but brag about it. So anyway down too the real business. My computer crashed during that period of time and I had to use my dad's laptop and he was really serious about it and said it was only for school work. It was by the technician and he deleted all the files even the first chapter of this story. So I have to read it on the website and get inspiration again. I think I wrote it in a book but I don't remember so bear with me if everything is ridiculously wrong. Again I am sorry and please forgive me. This is going to be a description on the ladies now. Hope you like!! Don't forget to review and favorite!!

Chapter 2:

Finally her shift was over. She folded her apron and stuffed it in her bag as quickly as possible. She couldn't stand it anymore. The new girls working at the café were killing her. Yeah sure they could bake and pour coffee but they could talk and talk and talk. It was killing her! Yet they spoke about the same thing repeatedly. Some celebrity who was supposedly the bassist and singer for some band. So this guy was in their café with some woman who was supposedly his mother unless he was dating an older woman (ridiculous). The woman ordered from Jen the cashier and she just stared at him making a fool out of herself. And that was all she could take. Then one of the new girls came too talk to her when she started packing about what he was wearing. Well she learnt a few things that day. She learnt that he was wearing a black Armani jacket, a white v-neck, black Levi jeans and a white and black Supra with silver and red rhinestones. She didn't know that wearing a black Armani jacket meant that you had class, black Levi's meant that your hip and a white and black Supra meant your totally rich and the newbie's overall impression on the guy was that he had "extraordinary swag!" whatever swag is. But one thing struck her when she was trying too tune out the rest of the kitchen. Everyone said he was an amazing guy. They didn't know him but if he wore a Supra's on his feet and had an Armani jacket on his back he was amazing which was total shit!!! For all they knew he could have been a serial killer before he got famous.

When she finished packed she walked out and said goodbye to the remaining staff. There she saw what everyone was talking about. He was standing there in front of the pastry bar. He stood next to a woman which obviously was his mother. You could see the striking resemblance. He was a wolf demon judging by his aura. She walked too a table at the front of the café were she sat with a group of old friends. Ayame Nakamura was a 22 year old wolf youkai who had the bubbliest personality. She had shoulder length red hair, piercing green eyes and was about 5ft 4inch. She was a fun intelligent girl and was the head cook at The 5th Element Café. She sat there talking to her friends when she smelt the best thing in her years of existence. No it wasn't bread; it was the celebrity in the café he walked past her with the woman. He smelt like fresh air. The kind of air you smell when you're on top a mountain, fresh, crisp, new. He turned and looked at her for a moment. He had blue eyes which were dull but intelligent, confident and cocky. She smiled when he quickly turned away. He really was something to talk about but not worth any of her time.

"5, 6, 7, 8! Hop bow turn kick!!! "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8!!! Turn bow jump kick spin!!" the teacher ordered. "Nice work ladies. Take a ten minute break!" the girls breathed a sigh of relief. They huddled in their little groups snickering about the man in the audience. Sango leaned against the wall and exhaled hard. She had to get back in shape. After her injury she was depressed because she couldn't do the thing she loved most, dance. She consumed a lot of junk foods during that period of her life but she was slowly recovering. The concert was in three months and she just started training a week ago. To be honest she looked fat but not cow fat but fat where she had big strong, long legs and a firm behind. She was not what the teacher wanted her dancers to look like but Sango had a lot of experience in dance. Sango Taijiya was 23 years old. She was around 5ft 6inchs. She had flowing dark brown hair which stopped mid back, large brown eyes which were confident and her slender frame moved with grace when she walked. Sango was a dancer for fifteen years; she danced with the best in Japan and China. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart. When she finally got it to co-operate she opened her eyes to see a man sitting in the second row with a sickening smile on his face. He looked perverted. She rolled her eyes and walked over too a group of her colleagues. They were blushing madly. They turned their heads and giggled. They were smiling at they pervert freak sitting in the row.

They girls said that he was the drummer in the band K.I.M. He was a major pervert. He was supposedly dating a super model and cheating on her with a primetime actress, some kind of shit like that. She wasn't really listening because she was being watched. She turned around to see the pervert man staring at her. He smiled and she turned her head blushing. He was really cute she had to give him that one. He had black hair and had bluish purple eyes which were simply beautiful. The teacher came back on stage holding a box of props. Sango sighed and walked towards her. She was in for a lot. In more ways than one.

Late!! She was really late! She had to collect a box of materials for the fashion show from a dealer half way across town. The traffic was unbelievably slow but when she did make it on the street where the official Japanese headquarters were she was already fifteen minutes late. So she ran and ran and ran until she bumped into a guy on the sidewalk. The cardboard box in her hand fell allowing the bottle of beads, a pack of eyeliner and a bowl of shining dust to fall out. Lucky for Kagome that was all that fell out. She looked up at the man which by far was the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life. He had long silver hair, golden eyes and the cutes pair of puppy ears on top of his head. She gave an apologetic smile. She straightened her back and looked at the beautiful man and nodded. She walked away briskly not wanting meeting the man break her focus. Kagome Higurashi was 22 years old. She was pale, around 5ft 5inchs. She had long midnight black hair with blue streaks, big expressive brown eyes and had a slim physique. She was currently the junior stylist for the Armani Exchange line in Japan.

She reached her destination. She practically ran into the elevator before the door closed. When she was in she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath because she knew she was in for the worst. The senior stylist Jakotsu Kagewaki was a fun man but when it came too his job he was very serious. He just recently broke up with his boyfriend and he was bitching at everyone. As soon as the elevator came to a stop she flew out head straight for Jakotsu's office. The depressed youkai sat behind his desk in his purple leather chair with a box of tissues in front of him. When the door opened he looked up to see a sweating kagome with a cardboard box in her hands. "Jakotsu I-" she was cut off by the sniffling demon. "Just *sniff* g-g-go *sniff sniff*. It's okay. I under *sniff* stand *sniff*". Kagome gave him an apologetic smile and hurried out the office before he could change his mind. She walked out the building and to the auditorium to meet her best friend Sango.

Done!! I'm not particularly happy with this chapter and how it turned out but I think you all might like it. After all it is an update. So al of you who are keeping track of this story expect another update tomorrow or day after. So hope you enjoyed and I still need a beta!! Anyone interested? If so plz tell me!!! Anyway bye bye for now! And review!


End file.
